The Golden Smile
by black-howie
Summary: One-shot I'll ruin it if I say too much, but Tala's in love with Kai who's with Ray... and a story branches out from there. It's really now what it seems to be at first. Warning: Yaoi inside, rated for language


Oh boy, some people are just going to hate me for this *coughcough*. Oh well, I just had to get this out of my system. It's so evil though. I can't believe I wrote it. And pairings, there are pairings in here. If you don't like yaoi, it's better if you don't read. You can't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and the characters are… well… pretty ooc. Anyways, on with the fic! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Beyblade.  
  
The Golden Smile  
  
The sun was low in the cloudless sky. Birds could be heard chirping their happy tunes in the warm crisp air. The light and warmth, however, did not penetrate the dark and quiet forest. Dark trees stood tall against the bright sky, while leaves and needles littered the moist soil. A warm breeze pierced through the cool air of the forest, where it played with the long bangs of a boy. His eyes closed as he stood there calmly. He had fiery red hair that spread out like wings from either side of his head. His white jacket had an orange stripe down the middle. Hanging from his orange belt, were orange suspenders (I don't know what they really are…) that stood out against his white pants. The boy stood out altogether, against the shadowy trees. The boy opened his eyes. A pair of ice blue eyes looked calmly down at the forest floor, where a little top was whirring quietly. Sighing, he bent down and picked it up. The blue eyes looked down sadly at the gleaming wolf the centre of his Beyblade.  
  
"If only he knew, Wolborg," whispered Tala to his faithful bit-beast.  
  
"If only who knew what?"  
  
Startled, Tala turned around. There, standing in front of his was a boy about his age. He wore turquoise baggy pants with a large pocket on either leg. The pants were held in place by a black belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a wolf's head. He wore red and silver arm guards on his forearms, with points at the end. A black sleeveless shirt fit snugly against his body, while a great long white scarf floated behind him in a gentle breeze. His face was framed by four blue triangles on his cheeks. His hair contained two shades of blue: blue-grey in the front and navy in the back. His dark crimson eyes met with the blue ones.  
  
"K…Kai…" stuttered Tala.  
  
"If only who knew what?" repeated Kai.  
  
"N… nothing."  
  
Tala blushed lightly and turned away, becoming lost in his thoughts.  
  
"What was he doing here? He's not supposed to be here. He's supposed to be with his team… with… Ray." Tala's eyes narrowed at the last name. "He took him away from me. He was mine until HE interfered," thought Tala with disgust. His eyes narrowed further. The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, never really like Tala ever since that battle between the Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers. Tala didn't mind, though, he didn't like them either, but always, the tension was the greatest between Tala and Ray.  
  
"That son of a—" Tala gasped as he felt something warm wrap around him. Turning his head slightly, he saw Kai, eyes closed, resting his head on his own shoulder. Kai had gently wrapped his arms around Tala's waist from the back, and pressed their bodies close together. Tala blushed as he felt Kai's heat and chest against his body.  
  
"Kai… what are you doing?" gasped Tala. Tala wasn't sure whether he should push Kai away or leave him be. His body told him to leave Kai as he was, enjoying the warmth of his crush. His conscience, on the other hand, told him to push Kai away and that Kai wasn't his.  
  
"What does it look like? Kai said calmly.  
  
The battle raged on within Tala, who was consumed by his confusion.  
  
"What does Kai think he's doing? Why is he doing this? Is he playing a joke on me? Is he cheating on Ray with me?" Tala's body tensed as more questions raced through his mind.  
  
"Relax, Tala. I'm not going to hurt you," Kai whispered into Tala's ear. Tala's conscience had failed as his body obeyed Kai's command, relaxing into Kai's arms. A warm tingling sensation spread through Tala as he closed his eyes.  
  
"That's better," said Kai as he brushed Tala's smooth cheek with his own. Tala blushed, confused as ever, but he didn't care. Kai was his now and that's all that mattered. Tala couldn't help it after a few moments. A question plagued his mind. He'd go crazy if he didn't ask.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Can't I be around someone when I want to? Especially if I love them?"  
  
"L…love?" stuttered Tala. Shocked, he looked over at Kai.  
  
"I love you," smiled Kai. A smile that was rarely seen on Kai. An actual smile. A smile that made Kai more beautiful than he already was. A golden smile.  
  
"Y… you love me?" Tala's mind raced. The more he thought about it, the larger the headache he got. The dizziness overwhelming him, he finally gave up and decided not to think about it at all.  
  
"Mhm. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"It… it's just that… I thought you loved Ray…"  
  
"Does this mean you don't love me?" Kai pouted and pulled away from Tala. "After all these years… I… what a fool I was. I'm sorry. I'll go now." Kai blushed as he turned around to walk away. Tala, not wanting to let Kai go, grabbed Kai's arm and turned his around.  
  
"No… I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I just thought…" Tala looked into Kai's hurt dark eyes.  
  
Sighing and letting go of Kai, Tala looked down at his shifting feet, staring at them and whispering, "I love you, too."  
  
Tala felt the familiar feeling of Kai's body enveloping his own. Smiling, he wrapped his own arms around Kai's waist and burying his face into Kai's soft and silky scarf. Tala welcomed Kai's scent from the scarf when it hit him.  
  
"But… what about Ray?"  
  
"Mm?" Kai was busy fiddling with Tala's wing-like hair that seemed like his own bit-beast's wings. "I wanted to see how you reacted if I was with him. I mean, if you got jealous of Ray, then I'd know you would have some feelings for me. If not, well, I wouldn't embarrass myself if I went up to you suddenly. You know I don't like to embarrass myself."  
  
"But… doesn't Ray love you?"  
  
"I guess… he was the one who approached me in the first place, but he'll get over me. Besides, think about it," Kai pulled away to see Tala's face, "birds and cats don't mix. Birds want canines to look after them. They'd be a much better pairing."  
  
Kai pressed his body against Tala's once more, and Tala experienced a warmer embrace. Tala hugged Kai tighter, bringing their bodies closer than they were already, content with Kai's answer. Kai nipped at Tala's ear teasingly before he playing with Tala's hair once again. Tala kissed Kai's cheek as he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Kai was his.  
  
Grinning broadly, Tala twiddled with Kai's scarf. Kai began to run his hand through Tala's light, feathery hair, stroking it gently, before pulling back to Tala's surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?" worried Tala.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Tala melted as Kai smiled once again. Kai brought their faces closer together. Tala blushed harder as Kai closed the gap between them, but Kai stopped when Tala's lengthy bangs tickled his nose. Kai frowned and wiggled his nose to move the hair away, but to no avail. Tala grinned. Kai blew on Tala's bangs, but that didn't help either. Scowling, Kai pulled away from Tala, fed up. Tala anxious not to lose Kai because of his bangs pulled Kai back to him.  
  
"Please don't go," pleaded Tala. Kai's frown turned into a smile.  
  
"You look cute like that."  
  
Tala blushed at the complement. Kai took his hand and brushed Tala's bangs up while his other arm wrapped around Tala's waist. Kai brought his face close to Tala's. Noses lightly brushed against each other before Kai placed a light kiss on Tala's lips. Wanting more, Tala pressed forward, locking their soft lips. Kai, surprised, gasped which granted Tala entry into his mouth. After a few moments, Kai came out of his trance and pushed Tala away.  
  
Tala stumbled backwards. Kai stood there, panting, shaking his head like he was getting a bad idea out of his head. Looking at Tala, Kai looked sad as a phrase slipped through his lips, "I'm sorry." Kai turned around and walked away. Dazed, Tala went after Kai.  
  
"Kai! What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Kai!" called Tala. Suddenly, he heard Kai yell.  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
"What's Kai talking about?" wondered Tala, when he heard someone laughing.  
  
Tala had come upon a small clearing. Kai was there, but he wasn't alone. Ray was with him. Tala froze, listening in on their conversation, hidden among the bushes.  
  
"I can't believe you actually did it!" laughed Ray as he rolled on the floor, crying and holding his belly. Kai on the other hand, stood glaring at Ray with his arms crossed. Ray finally stopped when he saw Kai's seriousness.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it was funny! Especially the bangs!" Ray began to laugh again.  
  
"I don't think it's funny. I don't even know why I did it. I don't like hurting my friends, especially Tala. I shouldn't have done it. You and your stupid dare."  
  
"D… dare?" whispered Tala, horrified.  
  
**Earlier that day:**  
  
Kai and Ray were relaxing on the riverbank. Ray laid his head on Kai's chest, tracing circles with his finger, while Kai stared up at the clear sky, arms stretched behind his head.  
  
"I bet you were scared. You were too scared to face Michael so you let Max battle." They were talking about their previous matches.  
  
"Was not. I just wanted to sleep in the next day."  
  
"Sure…" Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't scared!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How exactly am I supposed to prove it?"  
  
"Hm… how about… a dare? You'll be branded a scaredy-cat if you don't." Kai didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"… What kind of dare."  
  
"Once to prove you're not scared, of course."  
  
"… What is it?"  
  
An evil look appeared on Ray's face. "You know Tala likes you right? More than just a friend?"  
  
"… So? Oh no."  
  
"I dare you to approach him and get him to admit it."  
  
"How does that prove I'm not scared?"  
  
"I'm not done yet. You have to make Tala believe you love him back… oh, and you have to kiss."  
  
"That's going WAY too far, Ray."  
  
"Scaredy-cat." Ray said simply.  
  
"I'm not a scaredy-cat!"  
  
"Then do it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"How come it has to be Tala?"  
  
"Because… he likes you. Prove to me you're not scared to hurt someone."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come on… it's just a little prank."  
  
"A mean one…"  
  
"Please Kai?" Ray pouted. Kai could never resist Ray's pout.  
  
"…fine."  
  
**Back in the present:**  
  
"Awww, come on Kai. It was funny!"  
  
"No it wasn't." Kai turned away.  
  
"Kai… don't be mad, it was just a joke." Ray pouted.  
  
"It's not going to work." Ray frowned.  
  
As Tala listened, his eyes grew in horror. His heart shattered into a billion pieces. He couldn't believe it. It was all a fake. Every single thing. How could Kai do such a thing to him? He never thought he could ever hate Kai, but he did now. But he hated Ray even more. Tears of anger and sadness collected in his eyes. His year in the abbey wouldn't help him hold back his emotions now. It was just too much.  
  
Tala stepped back and snapped a twig. Kai, ignoring Ray's pleading, heard the twig and turned around to notice something red among the bushes.  
  
"Oh shit," muttered Kai as he ran off into the forest.  
  
Tala ran. He wanted to get away from it all. He didn't want to live. He wanted it all to end. The one he's only cared about in his entire life crushed him. He never had parents to care for as Voltaire took them away from him when he was a baby. Since then, there was only the emotionless abbey where he first met Kai. Tala shut his eyes tightly as tears stained his cheeks, when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Oh no," thought Tala. In the distance, he heard Ray call out.  
  
"Koi! Where are you going? Koi!"  
  
Kai was chasing after Tala. Tala didn't want to see him and ran his heart out. Tears trailing behind him and hear bleeding, he couldn't take it. He broke out from the forest onto a cold stony cliff. Running to the edge, he stopped and looked down. Below, Tala could see jagged rocks and crashing waves. The perfect fate for him. Just how he really feels. Something jagged penetrating his heart and shattering it… waves of feeling pushing him around. The mental damage was done, might as well have matching physical damage as well. Tala didn't care about anything anymore and took a deep breath.  
  
"Tala! Don't!"  
  
It was too late. Tala stepped forward into emptiness. Falling. He wanted it to end quickly. He closed his eyes waiting for the ocean below him, when he was caught. Tala looked up to see Kai holding his hand, panting.  
  
"Let go of me, Kai!" Tala tried to slip out of Kai's grip, but Kai only tightened his hold.  
  
"I'm not letting you go!"  
  
"No! Tala! I'm sorry! I didn't want to hut you! It's just that Ray—"  
  
"Ray's a bastard!"  
  
"No he isn't! He's a caring—"  
  
"Caring my ass! He sure cared about my feelings when he made up that dare! And you for going along with it! He just wanted to see me get hurt by you! You know we don't like each other. Now, LET GO!"  
  
"I'm not letting go!" Kai started to pull Tala up.  
  
"No! Let go!" Tala swung his legs wildly in effort to loosen Kai's grip. Tears streamed down his cheeks. The pain becoming unbearable the longer he waited.  
  
Kai struggled to pull Tala up. His grip was failing him. He heard Tala yelling for him to let go while crying at the same time. With one last heave, Kai pulled Tala up. Kai grabbed Tala and held on to him tightly so he wouldn't escape off the cliff again. Tala struggled against Kai, crying and yelling.  
  
"Tala! Stop it! Stop, please…" Tala continued to struggle until exhaustion overcame him, and all he could do was cry.  
  
"Shh… Tala, it's alright."  
  
"How is it alright?!" Tala snapped back. Kai sighed.  
  
"Your right, it's not alright. I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it."  
  
"Then why did you?!"  
  
"I… I…" Kai sighed, "I was just stupid, that's all. Me an my pride." Kai looked down shaking his head.  
  
Sighing, Kai looked at Tala before kissing his forehead and laying his head on top of Tala's. Tala was stupefied. Did Kai just do what he though he did? He narrowed his eyes… it was another trick. Tala pushed Kai away.  
  
"I'm not falling for any more that crap! Just stop it!" Tala began to cry again.  
  
"It wasn't a trick, Tala," said Kai, taken aback.  
  
"How can I trust you after what you did?!"  
  
"I… guess you can't… I can't force you to believe me, but this time it really wasn't a trick. I swear. Cross my hear, hope to die… and all that other stuff."  
  
"Then…. Why did you do it?" whispered Tala.  
  
"I guess… it was to return the one you gave me… and it seemed like you needed it. No come here, I don't want you falling off there." Tala didn't budge. Kai edged forward. Grabbing his arm, he pulled Tala back.  
  
"Y…you care…" murmured Tala.  
  
"Of course I do. You're my first and oldest friend. I don't want to lose you." Kai hugged Tala, "It wasn't all a lie you know."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I did really like you for a while but I thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me. So I didn't say a thing. Then I was kicked out remember? And I suppressed all my memories of the abbey, including my feelings for you. Ever since the Bladebreakers were created, I didn't have to hide my emotions as much as in the abbey, and I spent a lot of time with Ray compared to the rest of them… and well…" Kai trailed off.  
  
"Hn…"  
  
"But you know, you really did look cute when you were pleading for me not to go." Tala blushed and decided to change the subject. He didn't want to think about the pain he experienced a little while ago.  
  
"Wh… what about Ray?"  
  
"Screw him, my place is here right now."  
  
"SCREW ME?!?!" Ray appeared from the forest. Leave and twigs were stuck in his hair. He was scratched up pretty badly.  
  
"HOW ABOUT ME? LOOK AT ME! I'M A MESS! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU GOT HERE WITHOUT A SCRATCH. BUT LOOK AT ME! KAI!!! I NEED YOU!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm busy," said Kai calmly.  
  
"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!!"  
  
"So?" Ray looked at Kai and noticed a redhead in his arms.  
  
"WITH HIM!?"  
  
"He need me more than you do right now."  
  
"NO! I DO!!"  
  
"… just do us a favour Ray and shut up," said Tala coolly. Ray was infuriated while Kai grinned.  
  
"He's right you know… you've been yelling ever since you got here."  
  
"… fine… I'm not yelling…"  
  
"Good. You can go clean yourself up now."  
  
"KAI!!!!!" Ray was livid. When Kai didn't move, Ray grumbled and stomped off. Tala grinned. He didn't hate Kai as much anymore. He just chose him over Ray. The last conversation cheered him considerably, as it made him realize he didn't lose Kai like he thought.  
  
The sun was setting as they sat on the stony cliff. Wind blew around them as they watched the rosy sky turn violet.  
  
Tala looked up to see Kai looking down at him. Kai smiled and Tala returned it with his own. As Tala settled down back onto Kai's chest, he thought it wasn't that bad. He could have Kai when he needed him the most, as that's when it would really count. Tala snuggled deeper into Kai's embrace. He will cherish this moment forever. He'll always love Kai. Kai had chose him over Ray just this one time had made him feel like the happiest person in the world. And the best part was that it ended with a rare smile just for Tala: Kai's golden smile.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
All done… I can't believe Ray was so evil… oh well. I finally got that idea out of me. Not exactly the most humorous like what most of my other ones will be. 


End file.
